


The Depths Of My Dark Soul

by RussianSociopathicElfTimelord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicide, Veery Angsty, author has a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3665742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSociopathicElfTimelord/pseuds/RussianSociopathicElfTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been doing it for years. Nobody ever noticed. She didn't expect them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Depths Of My Dark Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if eating disorders, self-harm and suicide make you too upset. xx

She had been doing it for years. Nobody ever noticed. She didn't expect them to.

Her mother didn't notice when she would slip quietly to her room and lock the door. Her brother didn't notice the pink stains on the bathroom walls she had tried desperately to wipe away. Her teachers didn't notice the thin red strikes across her forearms when she raised her hand in class.

They didn't notice the rest, either. The way she was slowly becoming too small for her clothes. Her father didn't notice how she would take smaller helpings at every meal. Her sister didn't notice how, when they went shopping, she would buy two sizes smaller each month.

Nobody noticed, and she liked it that way. It meant that she could continue, forcing herself to enjoy the empty feeling in her stomach, crave it even. To punish herself when she couldn't help it, when that pizza smelt too good, or that dessert looked too enticing.

Nobody noticed until it was too late. Until she was nineteen years old, her ribs protruding dramatically, multiple red marks up her arms. She lay on the floor of her shared kitchen, knife in hand, passed out from lack of food and loss of blood.

It wasn't the first time it had happened. But it was the last.

When her room-mate found her hours later, red was spilling out of her veins, down her arms, and her chest had ceased to move up and down. Her room-mate screamed, running to her, tears streaming down her face, but it was too late.

She was gone, because nobody noticed. And nobody tried to stop her.

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this doesn't really make much sense, and I know *somebody* would have noticed, but I just have a lot of feelings at the moment. This site is basically a vent for me. Thanks for reading, comment what you thought? :)


End file.
